


A New Generation

by TerraXIII



Series: The life and love of Terra and Aqua [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraXIII/pseuds/TerraXIII
Summary: It's finally time. It's time for the arrival of Terra and Aqua's offspring.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Namine (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: The life and love of Terra and Aqua [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288928
Kudos: 28





	A New Generation

_There is no greater joy, then finally becoming a parent. It is a transition of passing the torch and teaching the next generation._

Night had fallen over the Land of Departure, the home to three of the keyblade's chosen ones. The two oldest had become caretakers of the world and helped their friends keep the worlds safe from darkness. But one of them was unable to fulfill that duty, due to caring a special “package.”  
“Terra. Terra. Wake up.” Aqua commanded her husband rather worriedly, panic clearly heard in her voice. She had been unable to fall asleep ever since she and Terra had tried to go to bed earlier in the evening. She had been having cramps since before they had gone to bed, and a couple of times it felt like the baby was coming.  
“Uh-huh? What? What’s wrong, hun?” Terra mumbled as he turned to face her, still half asleep.  
“I think they’re coming.” The blunette hissed, as she felt another cramp.  
“Are you serious?!” Terra asked as he sat up in bed, realizing what his wife had just conveyed. The only answer he got was a nod from her, causing him to bolt from the bed. “Oh man, oh man, oh man. Where’s the bag? We need a bag.”  
Aqua shifted her legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up, watching as her husband ran to the closet and started shifting stuff around looking for the bag they had packed for when the time finally came. He soon ran back over to the bed, bag in hand, setting it on the bed before opening it. In his panic, he began removing items from the bag, causing her to sigh and walk over to him, covering his hand.  
“Go get the ship ready, hun. I’ll take care of this.” Aqua said with a tender smile, knowing that her husband was clearly not in his right mind at the moment. Terra simply nodded as he tried to focus on what was happening. They had gone to all the classes and been through countless practices, but Terra still felt underprepared. He was worried about his wife and about the situation, and it clearly showed. But he knew he had to do whatever it took to make this as smooth as possible.  
Following his wife's advice, Terra ran out of the room and down the hall hoping not to wake their younger brother. He ran down the stairs of the castle and ran through the great hall and out the front door. They had asked Mickey and Minnie for a gummi ship, when the occasion arrived and their friends kindly obliged, delivering it along with a care package. He ran up to it and opened the cockpit, getting inside and into the pilot's seat. Grabbing the controls, he guided the ship up and over to the stairs of their home and landed it just as his wife started her descent down the stairs of their home. Jumping out of the ship, he ran up to her taking the bag from her, before offering her his hand to help her.   
“If we ever do this again, we need to plan better.” Aqua teased as she took her husband's hand and used it to help herself down the steps. When they arrived at the bottom, Terra tossed the bag into the ship and turned to his love and attempted to help her into the vehicle.  
“And maybe next time I won’t be in such a panic, ” Terra chuckled nervously before gulping and looking at Aqua worriedly. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he could do this again, the panic had been too much for him, and he couldn’t even begin to understand what Aqua was going through, but he would do whatever it took to help and support her. Once he helped Aqua get into the gummi ship, he climbed back in once more and sat down in the pilot's chair, closing the hatch behind him.  
Aqua had taken a seat right behind him and had started her breathing exercises as she tried to relax on her chair, closing her eyes and focusing. Terra gulped as he took the controls once more and started to guide the ship up and into the sky.  
“Do you want me to text Ven?” The brunette asked as he focused on the task in front of him.  
“No, I got it.” The young woman said as she reached into her dress pocket, having changed clothes while her husband had gone to retrieve the ship. She pulled out her gummi phone and sent their younger brother a quick text, letting him know that she and Terra were on their way to Disney Town and that he could come by whenever he wanted. She also sent Queen Minnie a text letting her know that she and Terra were on the way. Putting her phone back in her pocket, she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. 

_A short while later…_  
Terra guided the gummi ship into the hanger underneath the castle, where they were greeted by Queen Minnie and Daisy. Chip and Dale were on the radio, helping Terra guide the ship safely into the hanger. Once him and his wife were safely inside of the hanger, he turned the shuttle off and opened the hatch, turning to see how Aqua was doing. Giving her husband a thumbs up, she slowly tried to stand up, before Terra was standing beside her, helping her up and out of her seat and over to the edge of the ship.  
Queen Minnie was at the ready, offering her hand out to Aqua do help her out of the ship and onto the platform.  
“We have a room at the ready, and Isa is on his way. He and Lea had to make sure Roxas and Xion would be able to get here safely without them.” The small queen said as she looked up at her friends.  
“Thank you, Queen Minnie. I forgot to message them on our way here.” Aqua said kindly as she smiled at her, having taken her hand to step on to the platform of the castle.   
“You’re welcome, dear.” Queen Minnie giggled as she started to move further into the castle. “We should hurry, they could arrive at any minute.”  
Aqua and Terra followed the queen and her friend up the stairs and into the castle gardens. Aqua was starting to breathe heavily as she was guided down the long hallways of the castle, causing Terra look over at her worriedly. The master never had a chance to sit down and talk to them about parenthood, and compared to him, Terra felt like he couldn’t match up to him. These thoughts festered inside of him as they were escorted inside of a room and Aqua made her way over to a bed, sitting down on it. Daisy and Minnie help her lay down in the bed as her breathing started to intensify.  
“I think my water just broke.” Aqua panted as she closed her eyes and leaned back against the pillows that had been provided for her. Terra was by her side in an instant, grabbing her hand and holding it. She started to squeeze her husband's hand rather tight, causing him to grimace in pain.  
“It’s going to be alright.” Terra tried to comfort her, even though doubts started to fill his mind. A knock came from the door before it was pushed open by Isa and Lea, both dressed in their usual attire. Namine could be seen standing behind them.  
“Sorry, if we're late.” Lea commented as he looked at the situation. “We were taking Namine back home when we got the call.”  
“We came as soon as we could,” Isa said as they walked over quickly. “How far into labor is she?” he asked casually and coolly, moving to the other side of the bed. Aqua screamed in response as she squeezed her husband's hand tighter. Terra grimaced from the superhuman strength that his wife suddenly seemed to have.  
“It’s, it's going to be alright, Aqua. Promise.” He whimpered before gulping, his fear creeping more into his voice.  
“AH! You did this to me!” She glared at her husband as the pains continued. Terra suddenly felt dumbstruck at this statement. The world seemed to have stopped for him as his brain began processing those words. It was his fault, wasn’t it? He had been the one to bring up the idea of having kids. He had been the one to get her pregnant. And now the one person he loved more than life itself, was in pain. What kind of person was he?  
“Hey, Isa. Is that, is that…” Namine started to stutter as she noticed a stain on the bed. The young girl then began to sway in place before collapsing onto the floor. Sighing, Isa looked over towards Terra.  
“Terra would you mind assisting my boyfriend and getting Namine out of the room, please?” he asked before moving away from the bed to help Queen Minnie and Daisy prepare.  
Still in shock, Terra nodded as he slowly stood up, speechless and walked over to the fallen girl. Assisted by Lea, he helped pick Namine up and carried her out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Having found a place to lay the fainted Namine down, Terra made his way to the moonlit gardens of the castle and began to walk amongst the hedges, his head looking down at the ground. His own mind deluded with thoughts of what had occurred. Things hadn’t changed it felt like. He was still causing trouble and pain for Aqua, even after these past five years. Five years… a lot had happened since the end of the war. Everyone else had grown up in one way or another, some of them becoming keyblade masters in their own right. Some even attending college, as well as they could being protectors of the bigger World. But had he really grown? He still felt like the man who had allowed himself to be possessed by an old master.  
Stumbling upon a stone bench, Terra sat down and rested his arms on his legs, looking down at the grass under his feet. The moonlit garden began to brighten around him, causing the young man to look up to see what was causing the lights.  
“What’s bothering you, my son?” A familiar voice said as he felt a soft touch on his back. Tears began to well in his eyes as the visage of Master Eraqus, his adopted father, came into view next to him on the bench.  
“Master…” Terra said before attempting to lunge forward and hug his former master.  
“Whoa, ha-ha. That was sudden.” The old keyblade master said as he embraced his former student. “What’s wrong? What has you so perturbed?”  
“I’ve messed up again, master. I’ve caused Aqua to suffer again.” He said as he shifted his body once more to look down at the ground. The warm touch returned to his back.   
“I see. Son did you ever think that maybe she didn’t mean what she said? She is going through a lot that we, as men, could never understand.” Eraqus said as he smiled softly, looking his son over. “Honestly, I had it easy finding the both of you as orphans, but you know what?”  
“Hm?”  
“It still wasn’t the easiest trying to raise the two of you. How many fights did I have to break up because you both were accusing the other of having cooties?”   
“Heh, a lot.” Terra laughed softly.  
“And then when you were both in your early teens, I had to consult any parenting books I could find in the library. Didn’t you ever wonder why I was always buried in a book when we weren’t training?” The old master asked with a smile.  
“I always thought you were reading a dirty magazine or something.” Terra chuckled softly, the memories of his days with Eraqus coming back to him.   
“Humph, I wasn’t that desperate. I use to be the most handsome man in all of Scala Ad Calum. I had to beat suitors away with a stick sometimes.” Eraqus huffed as he sat up straight and stroked his beard. Terra could only chuckle in response. Smiling, he turned once more to his son. “Look, being a parent isn’t always easy, and there is always going to be some kind of pain, but in the end, I wouldn’t have traded any of the memories raising the two of you for the world.”  
Terra smiled softly before looking back down at the ground. “Thank you, master. You always know what to say to cheer me up.”  
“I’m your father. It’s my job.” The ghostly man said as he ruffled the young man's hair.  
“Terra! Terra, where are you?” Goofy's voice cried out from back towards the garden.   
“Go back to her, son. Go be a father.” Eraqus said as he patted his son on the back. Terra smiled and nodded as he got up and ran towards where he heard Goofy's voice. “And don’t forget about the parenting books I left in the library!”

Ven was sitting on one of the plush couches in a room that King Mickey and the others had provided for him and his friends to wait and go and see Aqua. Riku, Kairi, and Sora had arrived shortly after, using their newly acquired Keyblade Gliders and Roxas and Xion had landed soon after. Namine had come to and had been shown to the room by Lea, to wait with the others. The seven of them all sat in the private room, looking between each other and occasionally talking. The air was thick with tension, and concern for their new mother figure and what she was going through. Minutes passed before a knock came from the double doors and all seven of them stood up, looking at the door.  
Daisy walked in with Donald right next to her, the sun had risen and shone into the room.   
“They’re ready for visitors.” She said clapping her hands together and turning to walk out the door, the others quickly following her out and down the hall till they arrived outside another room. “Go on in.”  
Ven was the first to open the door and walked in, the others quick on his heels. Aqua was sat up in a bed, assisted by pillows, dressed in the new dress that they had packed. Terra was sitting next to her in a plush chair, his clothes wrinkled from having been in them all night. The brunette was quick to raise a finger to quickly silence the newcomers, but with a soft smile. The group could only beam as they walked closer to the couple.   
“Everyone, meet Solus, our son.” Aqua said as she lifted the bundle of blue cloth in her arms to reveal the infant within.   
“And our daughter, Luna,” Terra said with a smile as he shifted his arms, a pink bundle of cloth and another infant in his arms.  
“Congratulations!” Kairi exclaimed softly as she almost ran over to one side of the bed to look at the child in her master's arms.  
Xion, Roxas, and Ventus gathered around Terra to look at the small package in their friend's arms, the girl softly asleep as she whined softly.  
“She looks so precious, ” Roxas commented as he looked down at the baby.  
“They almost make me want one,” Xion said in a teasing tone as she looked over at her boyfriend, causing Roxas to blush crimson. Terra and Ventus laughed softly as Riku, Namine, and Sora stood on either side of the bed, where Aqua lay.   
“Solus and Luna? So y’all named them after the sun and the moon.” Riku said with a smile as he looked down at the bundle in Aqua's arms. “I like it.”  
“Yeah, me too,” Sora said with a nod.   
“Don’t crowd the new parents too much.” Isa said as he walked in. “They had a long night.” A woozy looking Lea followed him inside, looking pale as a sheet. The group smiled and nodded, before looking at the newborns.   
“Can we hold them?” Ventus asked as he looked into his older brother’s eyes.  
“Not right now.” Terra chuckled as he looked at his younger brother. Ven pouted for a moment before he shook it away and smiled. The chatter was kept as quiet as they could before Isa decided to let the married couple rest and started to shoo everyone out of the room.  
“About what I said back there, … you know I didn’t mean it, right? I was just…” Aqua started as she hung her head, looking down at the child in her hands.  
“I know, my love. I just had a lot on my mind.” Terra admitted as he looked down at his newborn daughter. “I’m sorry to have worried you.”  
Aqua nodded. “And I’m sorry for whatever I may have said to have upset you.” She said to her husband.  
“Its fine. For now let’s focus on our future family that’s now in our arms.” Terra said softly as he looked over at his wife, who returned the loving look back to him. A new chapter in their lives having only begun.

**Bonus Episode**  
Eraqus smiled as he brushed a lock of hair out of Aqua's face as she slept on the bed, her son still sleeping in her arms. The old keyblade master smiled as he leaned down and kissed his new grandchild on the head before turning to his son. The new father had fallen asleep with his infant daughter sleeping in his arms. The ghostly father walked over and kissed his new granddaughter on the head before looking at his son.  
“I’m so proud of you, son.” He said before standing up and looking between Aqua and Terra, before moving towards the nearby open window and slowly disappearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all my friends, Luna, Eva, Lorelei, and Nem, for helping me get through this and make it the best story that it can be. Hope everyone enjoyed it. This was my first time writing a story completely on my phone.


End file.
